The Aaron and Emily Mini Series: Recovery
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A small series to take us through Em's recovery in preparation for the new season. HP JRo MG ReA
1. Intro

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Yes kids you do see something with the beginning label of Aaron and Emily! I came up with a brilliant idea and my manager okayed it. *grins* This is going to be a little spin off series for Aaron and Emily getting us through Emily's recovery so we're all prepared for the new season because, *squeals* SHE'S BACK! *exhales* Sorry, I'm really excited. Anywho, like I said, this is going to take us through Em's recovery. Not everything will be happy but the majority of it will be. So look for the first chapter to be up soon and have fun everyone!

-LacytheDemonicWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the first chapter of The Aaron and Emily Mini Series: Recovery. *sighs* It feels good to type something starting with Aaron and Emily. *smiles* Sorry. Okay! So the story starts out with Em coming home from the hospital. We'll see her leaving the hospital and the team, the family, will be there to see her off. Jack and Bethany will be with Richard until about the end of the chapter. And I think that's it so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal. *grins* Feels good to type that again too!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily winced a bit as she carefully slipped her jacket over the button up Aaron had helped her into minutes before. He was in the hall signing her discharge papers that the nurses had brought her. He knew she needed a minute and gladly gave it to her.

While he'd hardly left her side since she'd woken up after surgery, the times he did leave was when he knew everything and everyone was becoming just a bit too much. She'd closed herself off to everyone but Aaron since the moment she found out about Doyle being back. Suddenly having everyone back and expecting her to be one hundred percent honest again was a lot to deal with.

Getting her jacket on all the way, Emily exhaled as she tried to ride out the pain in her side. But it was no use. She knew she would have to take one of the prescribed pain meds once Aaron got her in the car. She sighed, but at least she was going home.

"Time to get you out of here."

Emily smiled as Aaron came into the room with a wheelchair and bag of meds. "And why's that?"

Aaron set the locks on the chair. "Because you, sweetheart," he moved over to her and kissed her. "are thinking again."

Emily laughed as Aaron helped her off the bed. "I am allowed to do that, Aaron."

"Not alone." Aaron said as he got her settled in the chair. "You have this habit of going to dark places if I'm not there to stop you."

Emily huffed as she hugged the teddy bear Jack had left with her the last time her father had brought the kids to visit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

Aaron laughed. "Of course not." he kissed the top of her head. "Now come on. I wanna get you home and we have to get through the mob first."

Emily frowned. Mob?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed. The mob turned out to be the team, Henry, Austin and Mallory surrounding Aaron and Emily's SUV. Apparently they'd come to see her off to home.

"She's free!" Garcia shouted as Aaron stopped the wheelchair by the truck. "My little chickie is free as a bird!"

Emily smiled. "Not quite, Pen. I'm still home bound for a good long while."

Garcia scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "You're out of the hospital and that's what counts." she turned pleading eyes to Aaron. "How long boss man?"

Aaron smirked as his cell rang. "Just until I get off the phone. I wanna get Emily home."

He stepped away and Emily saw him frown as he answered but was distracted by Austin letting her hold Mallory.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron got off the phone just as Emily was starting to feel overwhelmed by her friends. She knew she'd get over that sooner or later but for now it was best to step back before it got too bad. Thankfully Dave seemed to pick up on it and had already suggested that it was time for the team to go when Aaron came over. He agreed and after a round of hugs, Aaron got Emily in the car and they headed for home.

"Who called?" Emily asked after a long silence.

Aaron tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "It was Strauss. Apparently they want to put together a Senate committee to discuss the actions taken to take down Doyle."

Emily stared at him. "What? Are they serious?"

Aaron nodded. "Unfortunately they are. But I told Strauss nothing was happening until you were completely healed and ready to come back to work."

"Aaron, you could get in serious trouble for that." Emily pointed out the obvious.

Aaron looked at her as they stopped at a red light. "I don't care, Em. You're what's important and I'm not letting them put you through hell while you're still recovering. If they want to question you, they can wait. If they don't like it," he rolled his shoulders as the light turned green. "I keep Dave around for a reason."

Emily laughed and reached for Aaron's hand. "I love you."

Aaron smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you too, Em."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stepped out of his and Emily's room, leaving her sleeping almost soundly as a knock resounded from the front door. He moved fast, knowing it was Richard with the kids and didn't want him knocking again. Emily may have taken one of her sleeping pills but Aaron knew that wasn't guaranteed to keep her asleep.

Heading downstairs, Aaron pulled the front door open and smiled as Jack latched onto his legs and Bethany squealed from her grandfather's arms.

"I think they missed you." Richard said with a laugh.

Aaron laughed as well, picking Jack up in one arm and taking Bethany in the other. "I'd say that's a fair guess."

Richard glanced at the stairs. "How is she?"

Aaron sighed as Jack looked at him, waiting for an answer too. "She's sleeping, which is good but it's gonna be a long road."

Richard could tell Aaron was ready to crash himself. "Alright well I'll let you put the kids to bed so you can get some sleep yourself." he patted Aaron's arm. "Take care of them and yourself. And remember to call if you need anything."

Aaron smiled at his father-in-law. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, that seems like a good first chapter, if a bit short. It gives hints to what's coming and what problems Em's gonna face. And though we didn't hear anything from the kids, we did see them, which I promise they will be in every chapter. Okay guys, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the second chapter of the A&E mini series. Sorry I took a bit, LEC wasn't playing nice. But now we're on to more of Em's recovery. We'll start off with the kids then Em's got a doctor's appointment and we may, unfortunately, see Strauss. She will most likely be stopping by the Hotchner residence to 'check on Emily'. Also known as, be her usual charming self and try with Emily what she tried with Aaron after we lost Haley. Yeah, that'll be fun. If we do see that this chapter, we'll also see Dave paying the lovely Section Chief a visit. Alright, have..well have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy,"

Emily smiled at Jack as he climbed up on to the bed next to her. "Hey buddy, I thought you were helping Daddy give Beth a bath."

Jack nodded. "I was but I thought you would get lonely."

Emily put her book down. "Ah sweetie, I promise I'm fine."

Jack stared at her. "I hear you cry, Mommy, at night."

Emily shut her eyes. While she accepted there was no way to hide her nightmares from Aaron, she had hoped that the kids wouldn't pick up on them.

Pulling Jack against her uninjured side, Emily hugged him tightly. "I promise you Jack, I'm okay. I just," she sighed. "a lot of bad things happened the last time I was catching a bad guy and I'm having a hard time dealing with it."

"Is Daddy helping?" Jack asked.

Emily smiled again. No matter how old Jack got, Emily knew Aaron would always be a hero in their son's eyes.

"Daddy is helping," Emily said.

"How?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Emily adjusted her arms a bit around Jack. "Well he holds me and tells me that he's there for me no matter what and that even if it takes a really long time, everything will be okay."

Jack rested his head just above Emily's breast. "Daddy's smart,"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, Daddy is smart." she picked her book back up. It was _Infinity_ by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Thankfully a kid friendly book. "How about we read some while Daddy finishes Beth's bath?"

Jack smiled. "Kay,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily exhaled heavily as Aaron helped her get on to the examination table at the doctor's office. She'd been given instructions to have her injuries checked once a week and it was her third appointment. The pain was definitely better then when she had been released but moving certain ways was still difficult.

"You alright?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it's just a bit sore still at times."

Aaron brushed Emily's hair from her face, noticing she did look better then she had in the past few weeks. "I forgot to tell you, Strauss will be stopping by this afternoon. She wants to talk to you and I informed her she'd have to come to us."

Emily smiled. "You are getting very mouthy with her."

Aaron returned the smile. "Too much time with Dave."

Before Emily could do more then laugh, her doctor came in.

"Mrs. Hotchner," he said. "very good to see you again."

"No offense, doctor," Emily said. "but it'll be good for me when I don't have to come back."

The doctor laughed. "Yes, I imagine you're right about that." he quickly washed his hands. "Alright, lay back and let's have a look."

Aaron helped Emily lay back on the table and lifted her shirt for her. The sight of the bandage, just above her lily tattoo, still made his breath catch and had him thanking whatever god was out there that he hadn't lost her.

"Hey," Emily grabbed Aaron's hand. "stop staring. I'm okay," she looked at the doctor. "right?"

The doctor lifted the bandage and gently prodded the wound. "Your wife is right, Mr. Hotchner. She's healing just fine. In fact, I'd say next week we can take the stitches out." he placed a fresh bandage on the wound. "But still, no lifting the kids and no reaching your hands passed your shoulders. Not for another few weeks."

Emily bit her lip. "Can I at least hold Bethany if I'm sitting or laying down?"

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that."

Emily exhaled in relief. Because Bethany was still a baby, and a squirmy one at that, the doctor hadn't let Emily hold her, for fear of her causing further harm to Emily's side on accident. After almost a month of not being able to hold her daughter, that was the best news the doctor could have given her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron had just got Bethany down for her nap and Emily settled on the couch when a knock at the front door signaled the arrival of Strauss.

"Why do I feel like a cat should be hissing as lightning flashes outside the window?" Emily questioned as Aaron got up to answer the door.

Aaron shook his head with a smile as he pulled the door open. "Ma'am,"

Strauss stepped into the apartment. "Agent Hotchner,"

Emily bit back the urge to whistle the Twilight Zone theme song. "Good to see you, ma'am."

Strauss sat in the arm chair to Emily's right. "You as well, Agent Prentiss. How are you?"

Emily shifted a bit. "I'm healing."

Strauss nodded. "That's very good." she turned a bit so she was completely facing Emily. "Agent Prentiss, I'm here to make you an offer,"

Emily smiled a bit. "Ma'am, if it's anything like the offer you made Aaron after our loss of Haley, I'm going to tell you right now, once I'm healed and ready for duty again, I have every intention of rejoining my team."

"That may not be up to you, Agent." Strauss said. "Your return to duty is up to the Senate committee once they've decided if the actions taken against Ian Doyle were appropriate."

Emily held her ground. "If and when the time comes and the committee wishes for my removal, then I will leave. But until then, I am a part of the BAU and nothing is going to change that."

"Agent-"

"Ma'am," Aaron stepped forward. "Emily has given you her answer. Now she's still recovering,"

His motion to the door spoke loudly. Strauss nodded and stood and without another word left.

Emily looked at Aaron. "Call him,"

Aaron smiled. "He's going to have entirely too much fun with this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smirked as he listened to his friend. "Is that so? Well don't worry Aaron, I'll take care of our lovely Section Chief."

Aaron's laughter floated over the line. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Have fun, Dave. Just make sure you have a job after."

Dave snorted. "With what I have on Erin, she'll never get rid of me. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up his office phone, Dave sat back with a smirk and glanced at his watch. Given how much time it took to get to Quantico from Aaron and Emily's place, he had about another twenty minutes to prepare. He gave a laugh. Ah, life was never boring.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You don't give up, do you?"

Strauss sighed as Dave walked into her office. "What are you talking about David?"

Dave smirked. He was doing that a lot. "Don't play dumb, Erin. It actually looks good on you."

"Come to the point David," Strauss said. "I have work to do."

"So you're denying going to Aaron and Emily's place and trying to force her into leaving the Bureau." Dave sat down. "Really Erin, you had to know she wouldn't do it. She loves her job just as much as the rest of our team."

Strauss set her pen down. "After everything she's gone through, I thought it would make sense for her to want to chose a calmer path, one where she wouldn't leave her children without a mother."

Dave held his temper, barely, at Strauss's words. "You obviously don't know any of us, Erin. We do this job for our children. The fear of not coming home fills us all every time we step through the bullpen doors but those kids are the reason we risk it. Unless they ask, we will never stop walking through those doors."

Before Strauss had a chance to get another word in, Dave stood and left her office. He'd said what he needed to.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Now this went exactly how I wanted it to! Awesome! Well, the chapter speaks for itself so let me know what you think kids, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next chapter of the mini series. We're in for an emotional chapter kids. I know, what chapter hasn't been emotional. *pauses* Um, the intro. That's about it. Anywho! Here we're going to be dealing with the brand that Doyle left on Emily. Yeah, I know. I just had to go there. What can I say, I live for you guys throwing things at me. *pauses* Have fun is not going to work this time...

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron frowned as he looked at the clock and realized Emily had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Even with having Aaron wash her hair, it never took her more then half an hour to do what she needed in there. So, Aaron pushed himself off the couch, he was concerned.

Heading upstairs, Aaron went to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Em, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aaron. I'll be out in a minute."

Aaron frowned again. If she thought he couldn't hear her voice catch, she was obviously very upset.

"Em, please open the door."

"I'm fine, Aaron."

Aaron sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Emily, I can tell you're upset. Now please, let me help you."

Hearing the door unlock and Emily retreat away from it, Aaron slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Thankfully Jack was at school and Bethany was with Richard so Aaron could take as much time as needed to figure out why his wife had locked herself in the bathroom.

Emily stood at the sink, her hands braced on the vanity as she stared into the mirror. Aaron came up behind her and it only took him seconds to figure out what had her frozen in place.

Peaking out just above her towel was the branded four leaf clover that Doyle had left on her.

"I know it's just a scar," Emily said. Aaron could hear the tears in her voice, even if they hadn't fallen down her face. "but every time I see it, I see him. I hear him." she shut her eyes and dropped her head. "He'll never go away."

Aaron walked right up behind Emily and placed his hands on her towel covered hips. "I used to think the same thing. Every time I'd look at the scars Foyet left, I'd relive the whole thing. Every word, every feeling, every moment until I thought it was all I'd ever think about."

Emily sniffed and met his eyes in the mirror. "How did you stop it?"

"Before we got Jack back, I didn't," Aaron admitted. "but once I knew Foyet was dead and would never hurt us again, I just reminded myself of that every time I looked at my scars until it got to the point where I didn't have to remind myself. They just became another part of who I am." he slid a hand up and rested it over the brand. "I know you can't see it yet, but this is just another part of you. It doesn't make you any different and it doesn't make me love you any less." he turned Emily so they were facing each other. "Nothing will ever make me love you less."

Emily let the tears she'd been fighting fall as Aaron wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Pressing her face into his neck, she exhaled.

"I love you too and thank you,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so it was super short and I really hope I didn't make anyone cry. If I did, *cringes* keep the fruits and veggies small please. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next mini series chapter. We've got a set of five chapters coming at us that'll led us to the final chapter of the story before the new season begins. Hopefully I'll have the whole thing posted by then. Cross your fingers, cross yourself, spit, whatever will help me get it up. Anywho, I figured before the season starts we should see the teams' complete feelings on what happened with Aaron and Emily keeping things about Doyle from them and then the whole take down. We'll start easy, Garcia, and work our way up to the hardest, Morgan. Okay...have...well yeah.

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Why?"

Emily looked up from her book as she sat on Aaron's couch in his office. He'd had a meeting and didn't want to leave her home alone since Sean had taken the kids for the day. So she willingly offered to sit in his office until he was done.

She frowned at Garcia. "Why what?"

Garcia moved into the office and shut the door. "Why did you and Hotch keep it from us? Why not tell us too? I know Hotch said you were trying to protect us but I need to hear it from you."

Emily sighed. She knew sooner or later she'd have to explain herself to each and every member of the team. In a way she was glad Garcia was first. All the other woman would need is reassurance that she'd done it for their family and that would hopefully be enough.

"We did do it to protect you, Pen." Emily said. "If I could have, I wouldn't have told Aaron but you know how he is. Once he knew something was wrong, there was no way I was hiding it."

"We're a family, Emily." Garcia repeated. "You could have told us."

Emily shook her head. "No, I couldn't. Not if I wanted to keep you safe. If I had told you, any of you, you all would have started looking for Doyle right away to protect me and that would have made you all targets."

Garcia sighed. "You could have warned us, given us a hint something was happening."

Emily shook her head again. "It was too dangerous, Pen. Like I said, even Aaron knowing was a risk."

"But you took it," Garcia pointed out.

"He didn't give me another choice." Emily said. "I came home after finding out and he knew right away something was wrong." she stood up carefully and moved to stand in front of Garcia. "Pen, I know it hurts that we kept a secret so big and I wish I could say I'd go back and change it if I could but honestly, as long as you guys, my family, stays safe, I'll always do whatever I feel is needed."

Garcia watched Emily for a few moments before nodding. "Okay, I can't say I understand but I can accept that." she hugged Emily carefully. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Emily returned the hug. "Yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy,"

Emily looked back at Jack as she made her way out of his room. "What is it, baby?"

Jack played with the ear of his stuffed dog. "Are you gonna keep helping Daddy catch bad guys?"

Emily sighed and moved to sit beside Jack. "Honestly bud, I want to but right now that's not up to me."

Jack frowned. "How come?"

"Well, I broke some rules the last time I was at work," Emily explained in simple terms. "and now my bosses have to decide if it's okay for me to keep working."

"But you're a good person, Mommy!" Jack exclaimed. "Why you break the rules?"

Emily smiled softly as she brushed Jack's hair back. "Because I wanted to protect you and Bethany and Daddy and everyone in our family."

Jack nodded slowly. "Like Daddy did."

Emily nodded too. "Yeah, like Daddy did." she kissed Jack's forehead. "Sleep now."

Jack cuddled his dog. "Love you, Mommy."

Emily smiled. "I love you too, Jack."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron gently rocked Bethany to sleep as Emily walked into the nursery. "Jack out?"

Emily nodded. "He is. After a round of twenty questions."

Aaron smiled. Their son did like to ask questions. "What about?"

Emily sighed. "If I was going back to helping you catch bad guys."

Aaron could hear a tone in Emily's voice and placed Bethany, who was now sleeping, down in her crib. He covered her and kissed her forehead before moving so Emily could kiss her as well. Then, as he took Emily's hand and led her from the room, he switched on Bethany's nightlight and shut the door. Crossing the hall to their room, Aaron shut their door and turned to face Emily.

"You don't think you deserve to come back," he said simply.

Emily looked away towards the window. "I lied to them, Aaron. And I would have lied to you too if I could have." she turned back. "What kind of person does that to their family?"

Aaron stepped forward so there was no space between them and rested their foreheads together. "The kind of person who wants to keep their family out of harms way. You were keeping them safe. We both were. If I can still work with them then so can you."

Emily let her eyes fall shut. "I really hope I never have to find out what I'd do without you."

Aaron wrapped his arms as tightly as he dared around her. "You never will Em. You never will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so I dealt with Garcia and another issue of Em's in this chapter. I don't think I'll do that every time but who knows. This stuff writes itself most of the time. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kiddos, we've got the next chapter. This one is gonna be Reid and Austin. Now, as I have them with a child, they'll be a bit more understanding to what Aaron and Emily did. Don't look for this to be too long. It'll probably crack five hundred words, if that. These chapters will be short, yeah. Sorry about that. Anywho, off we go!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I want to go see Hotch and Emily today," Austin said as Reid walked into Mallory's nursery.

Reid frowned. "Why?"

Austin adjusted her hold on Mallory. "To tell them we understand."

Reid's frown deepened. "We do?"

Austin sighed. "Okay to tell them I understand." she smiled at Mallory. "Spence, if I had been in Emily's place, I honestly think I would have done the same thing. To protect you and Mal and everyone else. There's no limit to what this team will do for one another and what Emily did shows that."

Reid crossed his arms. "She and Hotch lied to us, Austin."

"To protect us," Austin sighed and set Mallory in her crib before motioning Reid from the room. They went to the living room and Austin started pacing. "Why am I the only one who seems to get that they did what they had to to protect our family?"

"I understand Austin," Reid said. "but that doesn't stop me from wishing they had told us. Maybe if they had Emily wouldn't be out on medical leave right now and be facing the possibility of losing her job."

"No, instead one or more of us could be dead and we could all be facing the possibility of losing our jobs," Austin said. "I may be on leave but you and I both know had we known, I would have been right there with you."

Reid sighed. "I don't want to fight about this and I really don't want to go over there."

Austin nodded. "Fine, you can go when you're ready. I'm going today."

She left to go check on the baby one more time before leaving. Reid watched her from the couch knowing everyone was processing what happened at their own rate. He just wished it wasn't causing problems in his relationship.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wanted to cry. "God Austin, the last thing I wanted was for this to cause problems with you and Spence."

Austin gave Emily a hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. Spencer and I fight a lot, over the tiniest things. We'll be fine. We both just need a cool down and to go back with calmer heads.

Emily sighed. "If you're sure."

"I am," Austin said. "I'm also sure that I understand why you did it."

Emily smiled some. "I'm glad someone outside of Aaron does."

"I think you'll find that Rossi and JJ are pretty open to understanding too." Austin said.

Emily nodded. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*holds hands up* No killing me for making Austin and Reid fight! It's perfectly normal for couples to fight and we've seen everyone fight, it was their turn! *sees things being aimed* *sighs* So not my day. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. *runs*

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next series chapter. Next up in the team is JJ. Now, I know I did Reid and Austin together but that was mainly cause of the fight and I have my reasons for doing Dave and JJ separate. One, cause Dave is Aaron's best friend and JJ is Emily's. Two, I plan on Dave and Aaron talking alone and Emily and JJ talking alone. Okay! So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily moved slowly to the front door of the apartment as another knock sounded. Because she started physical therapy the day before, she was really sore today and Aaron warned her to take it easy. He had the kids at the park to give her a break from having to keep a smiling face on so Jack wouldn't worry. And it appeared, as Bethany got older, she was inheriting her brother's worry for their parents.

Opening the door, Emily smiled the best she could at JJ. "Hey,"

JJ returned the smile, though it did appear a bit strained. "Hey," she noticed Emily seemed to be holding her side. "are you okay?"

Emily exhaled. "I started PT yesterday and I'm sore."

JJ frowned. "Physically therapy? For what?"

Emily let JJ in. "I need to restrengthen my abdomen muscles. I haven't used them that much since it happened."

They moved to the living room.

"So you're healing okay then," JJ said.

Emily smiled a bit. "JJ, you didn't come here to make small talk."

JJ let out a breathy laugh. "Three months out and you can still read people that easily, huh?"

"I honestly don't think I could stop it I tried," Emily admitted. "I notice you're getting the same way."

JJ nodded. "Dave convinced me to take the classes. In a few more weeks, I'll be a profiler, just like you guys."

Emily smiled more. "Still on our team, right?"

"Like Dave would let them transfer me again," JJ laughed.

Emily laughed too. "Yeah, after what he went through to get you back, I seriously doubt he would." she sighed. "Come on, Jayje, Austin and Garcia have already had their say, I know that's why you're here."

JJ nodded slowly. "I understand why you and Hotch kept Doyle from us until you had no other option but I have to ask, wouldn't the whole thing have been easier if you'd had more help? More people you trusted?"

Emily leaned back, pressing a hand against her side as it pulled a bit. "Honestly? I think it would have and if I could have known you all would have been safe, I would have told you guys but I couldn't risk it. Especially when I found out he was watching you."

JJ's eyes widened. "He was what?"

Emily exhaled. "A few days before everything went down, I met with Doyle, to let him know I knew he was there and I wasn't afraid or running. And he knew where each of you were, what you were doing," tears filled her eyes. "He knew Aaron was here alone after leaving the kids with my father. And after that, I couldn't risk pulling you guys into it."

JJ hugged Emily. "Oh god, Em."

No words were spoken as JJ comforted Emily and the younger woman realized that while it might have hurt to know part of the family kept something as big as Doyle a secret, they also had very good reasons to do so and that was all JJ needed to move on and let it go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, that actually turned out more angsty then I planned. I aimed for light and easy but it's Em and Jayje so it was a fail. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. We've got Dave's chapter next. This one I really will be aiming for humor and since it's Dave, there's a very good chance I'll actually hit my mark this time. *taps nose* Alright, that's all I got so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ah, good I caught you,"

Aaron looked up from his desk as Dave walked into his office. "I'm only here to turn in some reports Dave, what is it?"

Dave shrugged. "Just thought you might wanna talk. You and Em are going through a lot and I know almost the entire team has taken a whack at Emily."

Aaron sighed. "With the exception of Morgan and Reid, yeah. But we both know Morgan's only a matter of time. And Reid's just confused right now."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that." he crossed his arms. "It was no secret that Morgan was pissed about everything and had no problem voicing it. The just healed black eye you gave him proves that. Not to mention the dark glares he's been sending her desk and your office the entire time you two have been out. Reid," he moved to one of the guest chairs. "well the poor kid's been through so much, he just needs time."

"We all need time," Aaron sighed again. "Any word on the hearing?"

"I'm delaying it as best I can," Dave said. "I know you want Emily one hundred percent before it happens but Strauss is pushing hard. I'm not sure I can hold it off."

Aaron shook his head. "Just do what you can Dave but don't put your career in jeopardy Dave."

Dave waved a dismissive hand. "Eh, I'll be fine. Now on to the important question, how are you?"

Aaron let out his third side and leaned his head back. "It's hard. I think the nightmares, on both our parts, is the worst. Not the mention, for the first week Jack was having them too, fearing Emily was going to leave like his mom did."

Dave winced. "Shit, that couldn't have been easy."

Aaron shook his head. "You can't even imagine. And Bethany, god she's only a year old and knows something's wrong." he scrubbed his face. "It's gonna take a while for us all to recover."

Dave frowned. "I sense a but there, Aaron. What else?"

Aaron exhaled. "Some part of Emily loved Doyle, I know it was a long time ago, long before I really knew her but every time she looks at that brand mark, she looks so scared, like I'll think she still loves him. That I'll think she doesn't really love me."

"Have you talked to her about that?" Dave asked.

Aaron shook his head. "We've only talked about it once and I just wanted to get rid of the haunted look on her face so I didn't press how much it was really bothering her."

Dave leaned forward, his arms coming to rest on his thighs. "I don't need to tell you this Aaron but I will anyway. You need to talk to her. Reassure her that what happened in the past does not change who she is now. And it sure as hell doesn't change how you feel about her." he watched Aaron for a second. "Unless it does,"

"Of course it doesn't," Aaron snapped at Dave. "nothing she could do or has done would change how I feel. I just don't know what to say,"

"If you can't say anything," Dave said. "then show her." he smirked. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to do that."

Aaron rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "No Dave, you don't." the two stood and Aaron hugged Dave. "Thanks,"

Dave patted him on the shoulder. "Go home. Nothing here is more important then your family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, like I told Katie, Dave fails. Massively. He just wouldn't work with me! I could barely get any humor out of him! *huffs* But maybe a serious talk was needed. Who knows. Oh, and about what Dave was hinting at, Aaron showing Emily, *grins* you will get to see that. Just, ya know, not now. *ducks* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, we've reached probably the hardest chapter of the story. Morgan. I know not everyone approves of my treatment of Morgan but I swear I'm not picking on him on purpose. This is just how I'm seeing his attitude in the show lately. So, this is going to be long-ish and completely serious. No room for humor here. Gods, I wish there was though. Okay...yeah.

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron had just finished picking up Jack's room when a loud knock, almost a purposeful bang, sounded at the door. With a deep frown and wondering who would knock that hard, Aaron headed downstairs and looked through the peephole. With a quiet sigh, he pulled back and debated answering the door. When another bang sounded, he decided to get it over with.

"Come in Morgan, before you owe me a new front door," Aaron said to his co-worker.

Morgan stormed into the apartment and Aaron watched him pace in the living room. Okay so new flooring might be on the list of things he owned them too.

"You two have a lot of nerve," Morgan said as he paced.

Aaron sighed and walked over to lean back against the kitchen island. "Do we?"

Morgan looked at him. "You bust our asses over breaking rules and preach how important sharing information is and yet you two kept possibly the biggest secret anyone on this team has ever kept and you have the balls to say it was to keep us safe!"

Knowing Morgan had every reason to be upset, Aaron held back the venom that wanted to seep into his voice.

"Would you like to know exactly what Emily and I went through since Doyle resurfaced?" he asked. Alright, maybe not all the venom. "Each and every terrifying moment, not knowing if we were going to make it home to see our kids? Not knowing if Doyle was waiting around the corner? How about the terror I felt not knowing if I was going to have my wife with me when it was all over? Do you want to know what that was like, Derek? Do you honestly want to know?"

"We could have helped!" Morgan shouted.

"No you couldn't have!" Aaron shoved off the island. "And that's what you're not grasping. I know you think as long as you know, you can fix anything but you couldn't fix this. This had to be kept as quiet as possible while we, and Doyle, planned our move. Believe me, if Emily could have kept it from me, I wouldn't have known anything. I would have been just as clueless as the rest of you."

Morgan cocked a brow. "And you're saying you would have been okay with that?"

Aaron nodded. "I am. Would I have been upset that she didn't tell me, yes. But I would have understood. Emily doesn't keep secrets unless she has no other choice. There was no other choice with Doyle. We were as backed into a corner as a person can get." he exhaled. "I get you're hurt and we broke your trust but I will tell you honestly Derek, we wouldn't change it even if we could. Keeping things from you is why you're still here able to fight with me about this."

Morgan looked out the window for a moment. "She slept with him. She slept with that sick bastard for a profile," he looked back at Aaron. "how can you still look at her the same?"

Aaron barely held his temper in check. "Because I know her. Because I know it wasn't really her. It was Lauren Reynolds, a completely different person from who I fell in love with and married. And that person is long dead and buried. She no longer exists. Only Emily does now and that's all that matters to me." he scrubbed a hand over his face and looked at his watch. "Look, you're clearly pissed and Emily's going to be home soon with the kids. I'd like you gone by then please. And if you do come back to talk to Emily, keep your temper in check. She's dealing with enough without having you jump down her throat."

"This isn't over, Hotch." Morgan said before leaving.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah, sadly I know that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Jack and Bethany giggled while Jack read to his sister. Emily really couldn't have asked for a better big brother for her daughter. And Bethany helped Jack so much in dealing with losing Haley and almost losing Emily. Emily smiled softly at her kids. She had no idea what she'd do without them.

Emily grabbed her phone as it started ringing. "Prentiss,"

"It's Morgan, I'm outside the door. Let me in."

Emily cocked a brow. "Yeah sure Morgan, as soon as you grow some manners and ask,"

"Prentiss,"

Emily leaned against the island. "I'm not letting you in while you're talking to me like that. The kids are here and I will not let them hear you bad mouth me, which I have no doubt you'll do. So slap on a happy face or you can talk to the door."

A bang sounded through apartment, scaring the kids.

"Damnit Prentiss, I mean it."

Emily glared hard at the door. "If you think I don't, you don't know me at all." She slammed her phone shut and turned to the kids. Jack was holding Bethany, who looked scared. "Jack, take your sister up to your room. Do not come out, no matter what. Understand?"

Jack nodded. "Yes Mommy," he adjusted his hold on Bethany. "Come on Annie, let's go play upstairs."

Emily was glad Jack could now carry his sister on the stairs as she stalked to the front door. She didn't open it but she did glance through the peephole. Morgan was still there.

"We need to talk Prentiss," Morgan said through the door.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that's true but not while you're like this." she sent a quick text to Aaron, who was helping Richard move a couch, letting him know what was going on. "I get you're pissed and probably want to rip me a new one but I'm not hearing it Derek. If you don't understand by now why Aaron and I kept things from you, you never will."

"What I'm getting is you won't talk to me because you're ashamed of what you did while undercover," Morgan shot back. "isn't that true?"

Emily was tempted to open the door but wouldn't give Morgan the opening to get inside. "You're an asshole. I have never been ashamed of my actions. Ever. I did what was needed to get the job done. Do I wish I hadn't needed to go that far? Damn straight but I did and there's no changing that or going back." she sighed. "You know what Derek, this doesn't need to be solved right now. We're still not sure if I'm coming back or not so leave. If and when the time comes for me to rejoin the team, we can have it out then. For now, I have kids to take care of and you might not want to be there when Aaron gets home."

Moving away from the door, Emily didn't even bother to listen for anything else Morgan might have said. She knew they weren't fixed and might never be but for now, she wasn't going to stress herself over fixing something she might not even have to.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so that was more angsty then I aimed for and I know Morgan was out of character but like I said, this is how I see him right now. Well maybe not this bad but that's how this wrote and I really don't want to change it. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the final chapter of the mini series before Criminal Minds returns tomorrow night. *pauses* Excuse me. *jumps around and squeals* *clears throat* Okay, that's over. Now, I want to give everyone fair warning, the first A&E for the new season won't be up right after the episode. Or even that night. I'll have to stop squealing and smiling like an idiot before I can write and post the story but it will be up before the end of the week. That I promise. Now, on to the final mini series chapter. Remember in Dave's chapter how he told Aaron if he couldn't think of what to say to Em to show her? *nods with a grin as Katie squeals* Yeah, this final chapter is upping the rating to M kids. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and this really long AN.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat nervously in her doctor's office waiting to hear if she could return to full duty or not. Weeks of physical therapy and finally being able to chase after her children again had strengthened Emily back to where she thought she was before everything went to hell. Hopefully the doctor agreed.

"Alright Mrs. Hotchner," the doctor walked in. "I've looked over your tests and the reports from your physical therapist and we're both in agreement that once you pass the required psych eval, you are once again cleared for duty."

Emily exhaled happily. "That is the best news I've heard since my daughter was born."

The doctor smiled. "A workaholic, are we?"

Emily laughed. "No, I just really don't like being inactive and my dad's been taking care of the kids so I can take care of myself."

"And your husband?" the doctor asked.

Emily smiled. "Even with all the work he's had, he's still be a great help."

The doctor smiled again. "Very good," he passed a piece of paper to Emily. "That is for your bosses and this," he handed her another paper. "is for the therapist at your office. You need to have the eval done before you can return to field duty."

Emily nodded and folded the papers. "Thank you,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron heard the front door open and Emily humming softly to herself as she arrived home from the doctor. He'd tried to go with her but she insisted he stay home and finish the case report he'd been working on for three days. Emily found it hilarious that at work, nothing could distract him from his work but at home, one peep from their kids and he left all thoughts of work behind.

Right now though, as Aaron heard Emily coming up the stairs, work was the last thing on Aaron's mind. What was, was Dave's advice from the other day. Showing Emily that nothing that happened with Doyle has changed how he feels about her.

"What did the doctor say?" Aaron asked Emily as he greeted her with a kiss in their bedroom doorway.

Emily smiled as she returned the kiss. "I'm cleared to come back and once I pass my psych eval, I'm cleared for field duty."

Aaron reached behind Emily and pushed the door closed. "That is very good to hear."

Emily raised a brow as Aaron pulled her further into the room. "What are you doing, Aaron?"

Aaron slid his hands down Emily's arms and looked her straight in the eye. "I am going to show you that nothing that happened in your past is going to effect our present or future."

Emily's eyes widened and glossed over with tears as Aaron hit her biggest fear on the head. "How-"

Aaron leaned their foreheads together. "You're my wife, Emily. If I can't read you and know what's wrong, I don't deserve to call myself a profiler."

Emily looked down at their joined hands. "You're sure it doesn't change anything?"

Aaron slid a hand up to cup the side of Emily's neck, his thumb hooking under her chin to lift her head. Once their eyes met, he knew she saw the honesty in his eyes.

"I am going to show you just how sure I am," he said, his voice a touch above a whisper.

The soft sigh Emily expelled was caught as Aaron's lips gently covered her own. She tightened her grip on his hands seconds before they both let go and wrapped their arms around each other; Aaron's around Emily's waist, anchoring her to him and Emily's around Aaron's neck, her fingers sliding into the short hairs at the base of his skull.

Just like their first time, just like every time, Emily felt safe and sheltered in Aaron's arms.

Slowly, Aaron slipped his fingers up and under Emily's shirt, tracing his fingers along the top of her jeans. He smiled into the kiss as he felt a shiver run through Emily. Breaking the kiss, he held eye contact as he pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. Raising his arms, he let Emily slid his shirt off, dropping it on top of her own. Replacing his hands on her waist, Aaron turned them and guided Emily backwards towards their bed.

Emily's hands didn't stay idle while they moved. She slid them up over his chest, tracing each and every scar that Foyet had left on him. It was her way of letting Aaron know that she wasn't bothered by them. That they didn't change him. And she knew he was returning the favor now, as one hand slid up from her waist to cover the scar on her left side while his lips came down to rest over the brand above her left breast.

As his tongue came out to trace the mark, Emily let out a soft moan and dropped her head back. They hadn't been together since before she was hurt and she'd forgotten just how talented Aaron was.

They reached the bed and Aaron pulled away to watch as Emily laid back, settling her head on the pillows, her raven locks fanning out around her, giving her a dark halo that held such innocence. As he moved onto the bed and settled over her, Aaron noticed her face grow nervous.

"Just breathe, Em," Aaron said gently, soothingly. "I promise I'm going to show you just how much I love you and you will never again have any fears or doubts about it, no matter what life throws at us."

Emily's only response was her eyes falling shut and a soft hum as Aaron's hand ghosted up her side, a finger teasing the side of her breast before coming to rest above her shoulder.

Bringing his lips back down to Emily's, Aaron used his tongue to coax her mouth open so he could trace and remap the well known curves and dips. The hand he wasn't balanced on came up, sliding over her stomach to rest just under her right breast. Two fingers slipped under the material and played with the edge of the soft flesh hidden underneath.

Emily moaned into the kiss as her arms came up and around Aaron's shoulders, her short nails digging in as his fingers slipped further under her bra, finding the sensitive nipple.

Aaron pulled away from Emily's lips and moved his mouth over her chin, nipping it gently before beginning the familiar path down the soft milky skin of her neck and throat. He swept his tongue over her pulse point, drawing another moan and causing her to arch slightly into his body. He took a moment to enjoy her body pressed against his before continuing to the hollow of her throat, where he sucked and nipped, knowing it would leave a mark. A mark he knew Emily would enjoy far more then the other not too far below it.

Emily expected to tense up as Aaron's lips drifted over her brand mark again but everything else had melted away. Doyle, problems with the team, her job still hanging in the balance. All she knew, all she felt in that moment was her and Aaron and the heat that was slowly building between them. They'd never moved this slowly before, not even their first time but it felt good. It felt fantastic and Emily was more then happy to keep the pace.

As Aaron teased and nipped the brand, one hand slid under Emily and quickly released the clasp of her bra. Her arms slid from his shoulders and allowed him to remove the red satin from her body.

Once the bra had joined their shirts on the floor, Aaron pulled back to just look at Emily. It had been so long since he'd seen her like this. Lips swollen from their kiss, gentle love bits peppering her neck, chest just beginning to heave under the weight of their love, the creamy white skin of her upper body completely exposed to him. He took the fingers of his left hand and traced them along her right ribs, invoking a deep shiver from the woman beneath him.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss at the end of her sternum before sliding his lips up into the valley of her breasts. Aaron could feel more then hear Emily's breathing start to get shallow as he grazed his teeth over her right nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking with his lips and rolling it with his tongue.

Emily gasped as her head pressed back into the pillows. A wave of heat washed over her before pooling in her stomach. Normally she was just as active as Aaron was in their love making but he was so focused on her, she couldn't find the strength nor will to stop him so she could return the favor. As he switched breasts, she knew he was right. Never again would she fear or doubt his love for her.

Keeping his lips sealed over her left nipple, Aaron allowed one hand to drift down to the button and fly of Emily's jeans. Working blind, he slid the button through the hole and lowered the zipper. Feeling the matching satin panties peaking out from the new opening, Aaron slid his hand underneath the fabric but moved no further. He knew Emily was ready for him to take it to the next step but he wanted her on the very edge before pushing her over the first time.

Emily's back arched on its own as she felt Aaron's hand settle just above where she really wanted it. She tried shifting her hips to move him but he was determined to stay where he was.

"Not yet," Aaron whispered in her ear moments before his tongue flicked out to tease behind the shell and down her neck.

Emily moaned and let her head fall to the side as Aaron moved to gently bite her shoulder and his fingers moved slightly inside her panties. Emily felt herself grow more and more wet the longer his fingers sat there. The pool in her stomach on the edge of flowing over.

"Aaron please," Emily murmured.

Aaron pulled back to look at her again and knew she was ready. Moving down her body, he slid her jeans down her legs, bringing her panties with and dropped them both off the foot of the bed. But he didn't remove his own pants. It wasn't time yet. He kissed his way up her legs, jumping from one to the other. His fingers tickled the sensitive flesh behind Emily's knees, causing her to squirm slightly and find the energy to give him a dirty look. He laughed and placed a kiss on the inside of her right thigh, wiping the look from her face.

Emily felt Aaron's gentle nudging and let her legs fall as open as they would go. Catching the feeling his breath on her swollen and wet lips, Emily prepared herself as best she could.

Aaron saw Emily's hands fist the blanket and moved forward. His tongue slid over her lips, savoring the taste before his fingers came up to gently open her. Running his tongue along her length, Aaron brought his other hand up to hold Emily down as her back arched and she let out a loud, deep moan. Brushing her clit with his thumb, he teased his tongue along her wet entrance before slipping it inside, bringing Emily crashing over the edge for the first time.

Feeling himself throb and grow at the sounds of Emily's orgasm, he milked every drop out of her before placing a kiss on her clit and pulling back. Quickly removing the rest of his own clothing, he watched Emily recover from her first orgasm. Her chest heaved hard as her face began to relax and her hands released the bedspread from the vice grip she'd had.

Climbing back over her, Aaron ran a gentle hand over the purple and white lily on Emily's hip. Thankfully her stab wound had been above it and surgery hadn't ruined the beautiful work. Knowing the flower was for the baby Emily had given up, Aaron knew she would have been heart broken to see it ruined.

When Emily's breathing returned to normal, Aaron leaned down and began to gently kiss her, lovingly coaxing her lips open as her own hands traced up and down his sides.

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked, breaking the kiss.

Emily smiled gently and nodded. "Always,"

Returning the smile, Aaron initiated the next kiss as he lined himself up with her entrance. He broke the kiss at the exact moment he thrusted gently inside her. Both groaned as Emily buried her face in Aaron's neck and he let his head drop to her shoulder.

"Too long," Emily whispered.

Aaron nodded his agreement. Emily shifted her hips, letting him know she was ready and he pulled back, almost all the way out before thrusting back in, changing angles as he did to hit just the right spot that had Emily gasping again within minutes. He knew he wouldn't last too long, not after listening to her and feeling her, so he sped up just a bit faster and slid a hand down to rub and roll her clit. It didn't take either long to reach their peak and with equal moans, they fell hard over the edge.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I was gonna have a final scene with informing the team that Em was cleared to come back and a final showdown with Morgan but I think that would have ruined this. So, I'm leaving it here and everything else will resolve itself in the new season. I hope. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
